starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caza estelar de Reconocimiento Agresivo-170/Leyendas
|clase=Caza estelar |coste=*Nuevo: 155.000 créditos *Usado: 70.000 créditos |modificado= |sistemasmod= |largo=14.5 metros |envergadura=22.6 meters (alas abiertas) |altura=4.78 metros |masa= |aceleracion=2.600 G |mglt=100''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' |velatmos=1.000 km/h''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' a 44.000 km/h (con escudos deflectores encendidos) |maniobrabilidad= |motor= |hipermotor=Clase 1.5 |alcance=5.000 AL |sishiperimpulsor= |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo=5 × 1016 WHasbro Titanium Series ARC-170 packaging |casco= |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion= |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas=Bloqueador de sensores |armamento=*Cañones láser medianos montados hacia adelante (2) *Cañones láser montados en la parte trasera (2) *Lanzador de torpedos de protones (1) **6 torpedos |complementos= |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=*Piloto (1) *Co-piloto (1) *Artillero (1) *Droide astromecánico serie R2 o serie R4 (1) www.toymania.com - The Latest News and Pictures from the World of Toys - February 2010 Hasbro Star Wars Q&A (Part 2) |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros=Ninguno |carga=110 kg |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento=5 días |soportevital= |comunicaciones= |otros=Alerones-S[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] |funciones=*Caza estelar pesado |armada= |flota= |propietarios= |comandante= |primer uso=c. 22 ABYThe Essential Guide to Warfare |primera vista= |retirado= |batallas= |destruido= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion=*República Galáctica **Fuerzas Armadas de la República ***Armada de la República ****Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la República *Imperio Galáctico **Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales ***Armada Imperial ****Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares Imperiales *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Flota de la Alianza ***Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza *Erased *Imperio RestauradoCrimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1 **Armada Imperial }} El caza estelar de Reconocimiento Agresivo-170, también conocido como el caza estelar ARC-170 o el Caza de Reconocimiento Avanzado,Halcón Milenario era un caza estelar pesado que fue utilizado por la Armada de la República en las Guerras Clon.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections Diseñado y fabricado por la Corporación Incom, el ARC-170 era un antepasado del caza estelar T-65 Ala-X, que sería utilizado principalmente por la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Características Diseño 180px|thumb|left|Corte transversal del ARC-170. El ARC-170 fue producido conjuntamente por Incom y la Corporación Subpro. Al igual que el resto de sus diseños de cazas estelares de su tiempo, como el más ligero Z-95, y el más pesado PTB-625 y NTB-630, el ARC-170 tenía un estrecho fuselaje flanqueado por dos grandes motores. El ARC-170 también poseía un sistema de alerones-S que ayudaba a irradiaba calor, algo que ayudaba a los escudos deflectores del caza estelar. Esto también proporcionó estabilidad adicional durante el vuelo atmosférico. Utilizando los proyectores de su escudo deflector frontal para dispersar el calor generado a partir de la resistencia del aire, el ARC-170 podía alcanzar velocidades hipersónicas en el vuelo atmosférico. El ARC-170 fue un alejamiento de otros diseños de cazas estelares de la era de las Guerras Clon. Cazas estelares como el [[Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V/Leyendas|Alfa-3 Nimbus]] y el [[Interceptor Eta-2 clase Actis|Eta-2 Actis]] fueron construidos para ser pequeños, rápidos y maniobrables, a costa de armas pesadas, escudos e hipermotores. Por otro lado, el ARC-170 era grande, robusto y podía realizar largas operaciones independientes. Función militar thumb|left|180px|Un par de ARC-170 [[Batalla de Coruscant/Leyendas|sobre Coruscant.]] Los ARC-170 normalmente se desplegaban desde los [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructores Estelares clase Venator]], y con frecuencia se enviaban en misiones de exploradores peligrosas e incursiones en el territorio enemigo. Para permitir que el ARC-170 realice estas misiones, el caza estelar estaba equipado con un hipermotor de Clase 1.5, y su nariz estaba llena de potentes sensores, escáneres y otros sistemas de comunicaciones. El ARC-170 llevaba suficientes consumibles para cinco días de operación. Sin embargo, los suministros y el equipo adicional tenían un precio y el ARC-170 era bastante lento. La armadura y los escudos duraderos, así como los dos cañones de cola, le ayudaban al ARC-170 a sobrevivir cuando estaba rodeado de enjambres de los más pequeños y rápidos cazas estelares enemigos, aunque seguía siendo vulnerable a los cañones láser enemigos. Armas El ARC-170 poseía armas poderosas. Llevaba seis torpedos de protones, y sus cañones láser medianos montados en la punta del ala eran inusualmente grandes para un caza estelar. Los ARC-170 se usaban a menudo como los cazas estelares pesados en las fuerzas de ataque, siendo escoltados por los Alas-V y los Eta-2. El ARC-170 estaba tripulado por tres clones: un piloto, un artillero delantero que operaba los láseres montados en la punta de las alas y un artillero de cola que operaba los cañones montados en la parte trasera. El caza también llevaba un droide astromecánico para realizar reparaciones y navegación a bordo. También era posible que el piloto operara los cañones láser de las alas si no contaba con un copiloto. Personalización Durante las Guerras Clon, era común que los pilotos de élite personalizaran sus naves con diseños elaborados, como el Escuadrón Navaja.Hasbro Star Wars TITANIUM SERIES Die Cast ARC-170 Vehicle #18592 - Product Detail El ARC-170 que derribó al [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite de Plo Koon|interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite de Plo Koon]] durante la Orden 66 fue equipado para mostrar información en la pantalla de su cabina utilizando un script no identificado. Historia Guerras Clon thumb|left|ARC-170s atacando a las fuerzas de la [[Confederación de Sistemas Independientes/Leyendas|CSI en Malastare.]] Originalmente introducido y adoptado por la República poco antes de las Guerras Clon, los ARC se usaron extensivamente durante las últimas Guerras Clon. Durante la Batalla de Malastare, un escuadrón de cazas estelares ARC escoltó a un escuadrón de cazas BTL-B Ala-Y que transportaba la bomba de electro-protones y proporcionó protección contra los AAT al atacar las formaciones terrestres enemigas. También fueron utilizados en la Defensa de Kamino y más tarde en una misión de rescate a Lola Sayu. Poco antes de la Batalla de Coruscant, un escuadrón de ARC proporcionó cobertura para Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker en Tythe, pero en su mayoría fueron destruidos.El Laberinto del Mal thumb|right|200px|ARC-170s durante la Batalla de Coruscant. Durante la Batalla de Coruscant, el Escuadrón de Ala Clon Siete (que utilizaba ARC-170) cubrió a Kenobi y Skywalker mientras se dirigían al Mano Invisible. Aunque el Escuadrón Siete sufrió muchas bajas, permitió que los dos Jedi abordaran con éxito la nave y rescataran al Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Un gran número de ARC-170 fueron destruidos por los droides Tri-caza en la batalla. Imperio Galáctico left|thumb|180px|Un caza ARC-170 Imperial con los alerones-s retraídos. Más tarde, después de que Palpatine emitiera la Orden 66, los ARC-170 que volaban sobre los cielos de Cato Neimoidia bajo el mando del capitán clon Jag traicionaron al Maestro Jedi Plo Koon. El escuadrón de ARC-170 disparó sobre su caza estelar Delta-7, destruyendo los motores del caza. Plo Koon no pudo recuperar el control de su nave y se lanzó a la muerte cuando él y lo que quedaba de la parte delantera del caza se estrellaron contra un edificio en una de las ciudades puente de Cato Neimoidia. Varios años después de la Declaración de un Nuevo Orden, los ARC-170 del Escuadrón Verde se desplegaron desde un Destructor Estelar. Tomaron parte en la segunda parte de la Ofensiva envuelta en Ostor. Golpearon el escudo de la ciudad, pero fueron emboscados por seguidores del soldado clon Kaddak en cazas estelares V-19 Torrente. Los atacantes fueron combatidos, pero desaparecieron rápidamente. Vader dirigió al escuadrón hacia atrás para cubrir al Destructor Estelar. Después de que el comandante Hock Malsuum desactivara el escudo, los ARC-170 atacaron la ciudad y la dejaron en ruinas.Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los ARC-170 se podían encontrar tanto en las flotas Imperiales como en las Rebeldes, donde eran considerados como naves de élite.Star Wars Galaxies Al igual que con todas las naves encargadas por el nuevo Imperio, los ARC-170 recibieron en adelante el esquema de color 'Gris Imperial' estándar, eliminando la variedad de marcas coloridas que llevaban las naves militares para identificar sus afiliaciones de escuadrones durante las Guerras Clon. Incom continuaría produciendo el caza estelar T-65 Ala-X, el sucesor del ARC-170. Un viejo ARC-170 fue encontrado en un viejo hangar secreto de la Alianza Rebelde en el planeta Dathomir. Los wookiees Imarrra y Orrekazzapirr tomaron este ARC-170 después de haber sido liberados de las instalaciones de la prisión Imperial y lograron perforar un agujero a través del bloqueo Imperial alrededor del planeta. La reina Kylantha de Naboo también era propietaria de varios ARC-170 antiguos. Los técnicos de su nave personal habían revisado algunos de ellos y los habían convertido de nuevo en cazas estelares formidables. Ella le dio uno a un aventurero como muestra de agradecimiento por ayudar a los wookiees Imarrra y Orrekazzapirr a escapar del cautiverio. Entre bastidores El ARC-170 fue nombrado del "ART-170", el título de la obra de arte del artista conceptual Ryan Church que inspiró el diseño finalizado. Originalmente, se mencionaba simplemente como un "caza estelar clon" en el guión de ''La Venganza de los Sith''. right|200px|thumb|Arte conceptual del ARC-170. El HUD visto en la cabina del piloto de ARC-170 Odd Ball durante la Batalla de Coruscant tiene la misma pantalla de objetivos que el Ala-X de Luke Skywalker en ''Una Nueva Esperanza''. El desarrollo conjunto del ARC-170 por parte de las Corporaciones Incom y Subpro parece contradecir un informe de HoloNet News que afirma que las compañías rompieron su asociación poco antes del inicio de las Guerras Clon. Este problema puede ser retomado por el hecho de que la mayor parte del diseño de la nave tuvo lugar antes de la separación. Aun así, se lanzó como un diseño Incom/Subpro, y es extremadamente inusual que el crédito de diseño continúe siendo compartido entre compañías que han roto relaciones. En Star Wars: Battlefront II, el caza ARC-170 es considerado como un caza estelar mediano, y equivalente a un caza estelar T-65 Ala-X. El juego también permite que solo una persona lo aborde, en lugar de tres para llenar todas las posiciones.Star Wars: Battlefront II En El Laberinto del Mal, se afirma que el ARC-170 está equipado con múltiples lanzadores de misiles. Esto, sin embargo, puede atribuirse al conocimiento limitado del General Grievous sobre los vehículos en ese momento, tal como se describe a las naves desde su punto de vista. En Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary, se dice que el caza estelar tenía un cañón de proyectil sobre sus cañones láser montados en el ala. Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * *''Routine Valor'' *''Obsession 3'' *''Obsession 4'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Evil Eyes'' * *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 4'' * *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' * *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 5'' *''Halcón Milenario''}} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * * *''Stay on Target'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * ARC-170 Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares Imperiales Categoría:Productos de la Corporación Incom ARC-170 ARC-170 Categoría:Productos de la Corporación Subpro